Second Chance
by AVP5
Summary: A special birthday story gift to my friend who requested this one-shot story. You are drifting alone in a dark world with no clue on how you got there and why. You find someone who tells you, you might get a second chance in life. Will you get it? Or will you spend eternity alone?


**A special one-shot story for a friend of mine who's birthday is today. Happy birthday my friend and I hope you like how this story goes. I also want to thank my other friend for his help on the story. I appreciate it. I don't own anything of Digimon just my OC. All right, let the story begin. **

**Dream**

I don't know where I am, but whatever this place is its dark and it feels cold. I look around hoping to find light, but I could see nothing but darkness. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I felt like I was floating, but to where I don't know.

There was nothing here but darkness. So even if I could move, I doubt I would find anything. I keep wondering how I ended up here. I tried remembering anything from my past, but I couldn't see anything.

Is it possible that I lost my memories? Is that why I don't remember how I got here? If that's true, is that why I'm here? Did I do something to be send to this dark world?

Suddenly I realized something. I couldn't remember my name. I looked down t my hands and the darkness took my sight away. I couldn't see what I look like and remember what my name is.

I began to feel my anger growing inside me. I tried letting out a yell, but when I opened my mouth nothing came out. I tried clapping my hands together, but I couldn't hear anything. Have I lost my senses?

They were there a minute ago, I know it. What is going on? Why is this happening to me? Who brought me here? I just want some answers, please.

Just then I see something nearby. I looked over and see it's some sort of bright light. I could actually see the light. I also can finally move.

I began going towards the light. It felt warm and it felt like it's where I needed to go. I feel something solid below my feet. Looking down I see I am touching the floor.

The floor is white and it shows my reflection. I kneeled down so I can get a look at my reflection. As soon as I did I saw nothing there. I looked confused and I asked myself, "Why can't I see my reflection?"

"Because we don't want you to, at least until you are judged."

I get up and turn towards the source of the noise. I see someone appear from the light and stand before me. I couldn't see his face, I can see his blonde had, green eyes, pointy ears, and blue skin. On his head is a blue pointy hat with a skull in the front, on his hand he is wearing some gloves, and he is wearing a blue cape. The rest of his outfit I couldn't describe, but in his hands is a gold scepter.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name is Wizardmon," he responds as he approaches me. "I am…was a Digimon like you."

A Digimon? Yes, that name is familiar to me. It brought back some memories, but not a lot. I remember waking up somewhere, I let out a loud pain, and then someone yelling before it stopped.

"What is a Digimon?" I asked hoping this Wizardmon can provide me the answers I seek.

"We are digital monsters born in the Digital world," Wizard used his scepter to show images of this Digital World and I see the different types of Digimon living in them. "There are different kinds of Digimon and we are all born in this world, although for some they are created like you."

I stared at him surprised that I wasn't born like the other Digimon. "So, someone made me?"

He nods his head and leads me somewhere. "You were created to do evil things, but you changed and you sacrificed yourself to save a life."

"Wait, you mean to tell me I'm dead?" I couldn't believe it. It didn't feel like I was dead. This has to be a joke. But if it's not then what is going to happen to me?

I didn't notice him walking towards me until he speaks. "Yes, but do not fret. Like me you will be given a second chance."

"I-I will?" I then realized something. "Wait a minute. If you were given a second chance, then why are you still here?"

I couldn't tell what he was thinking, but I could tell he seems sad about something. "That's a story for another time. For now you will be judged to see if you deserve a second chance."

"What do you mean tested?" I asked confused by what he meant.

Wizardmon leads me to a large golden scale where in the middle is an egg. I wonder what this is about, but before I could ask Wizardmon about this I see he's gone. Suddenly two figures appeared and both are wearing cloaks that cover their faces. One is wearing a dark cloak and the other a white cloak.

"What do you want?" I asked wondering who they are and what they want.

The one in the dark cloak approached me and spoke in a dark tone. "We are the ones that decide where one goes when a Digimon has been destroyed in the human realm."

"Human realm?" More memories begin appearing and it showed images of different children. "That is where I died?"

The one in white cloak approached me and spoke in a kind gentle voice. "Yes, when a Digimon dies in the Digital world they are brought back in eggs, the non-virus kinds. However, when a Digimon is destroyed in the human realm they can't be brought back unless we decide they deserve a second chance or not."

"How does this work then?" I asked wondering how I will get a second chance.

The dark cloaked figure goes towards the right side of the scale. "This will weight in all the bad deeds you have done."

The white cloaked figure goes towards the left side of the scale. "And this will weight all the good deeds you have done. If your good deeds weight out the bad deeds you will be given a second chance. If it doesn't then…"

She points towards a dark door nearby. I don't know why, but when I saw it I felt scared. A voice in my head was telling me I don't want to go in there. So, I hope I did do a lot of good deeds before my death.

"Step forward," said both cloaked figured at the same time.

I did as they told me and suddenly I am surrounded by a bright light. Suddenly my head began to get flooded by images. I then realized those images are my memories that somehow are coming back to me. Then as soon as it began the light stops shining around me and I fell on my knees tired.

"Now, we will see if you deserve a second chance or not," the dark cloaked figure points to his scale where it begins weighing down all the bad things I've done.

Before I thought I did a lot of good when Wizardmon told me I sacrificed myself to save a life. But, when my memories came back I knew that wasn't the case. I hurt a lot of people and almost destroyed the Digital world. I knew where I was going and I knew I deserved it.

"Now we will see how much good you have," the white cloaked figure points to her side of the scale as it begins weighing down my good deeds.

I didn't bother seeing it since I knew there was no point. When it finished I looked up and was surprised to see the scale is evenly balanced.

"It appears the only way to decide to know if you deserve a second chance is for you to tell us why you think you deserve it," said the white cloaked figure.

"Agreed," said the dark cloaked figure as he approaches me. "Tell us, do you want to live again or end up moving on?"

I knew what I have done and a part of me doesn't believe I deserve a second chance. However, the voice in my head is telling me I do. That I deserve a second chance and that I am not done. There is something I still need to do and need to finish.

"I do," I replied. "I don't know why, but it feels like I still have something to do. I know what I have done, but if given this second chance I will try to make up for all of it."

The dark and white figure turn towards each other, then begin speaking in a language I didn't understand. Once they finished they turn towards me again and extend their hands. Suddenly a bright light appears and I see an egg land on their hands. I looked at it and see the egg is dark with gold on the surface.

"Place your hand on the egg," said the white cloaked figure. "Once you do your second life will begin."

As I slowly made my way to the egg the dark cloaked figure speaks to me. "Don't mess this up or else you will pay for it."

I nod my head slowly before placing my hand on the egg. I am then exposed to a bright light before passing out.

I don't know what happened next, but once again all I could see was darkness. I wondered where I was and what is going on. Then I feel something picking me up. I wasn't sure what it was, but I could hear a voice.

A boy's voice, whoever it was I felt okay. I then see a bright light surrounding me. The light blinded me for a few seconds before I could finally see. I look up and see a human boy holding me.

He smiles at me and pets my head. "Hi."

I don't know why, but I smiled back. "Hi, who are you?

"I'm Yan and I'm your friend."

**Like it? I hope so and I hope my friend likes this. Happy Birthday and hopefully you like your gift. I also want to thank my friend for his help on looking over this. In case some of you don't know, the boy Yan is from my story of "Digimon: the Virus King". **

**As for whom the two figures out you'll find out in the story. Also why Wizardmon didn't get a second chance will also be explained in the story too. Please leave some reviews and let me know what you thought of it. If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Take care everyone and take care.**


End file.
